A Fresh Start at Komatane, Sorry About That
by borg rabbit
Summary: Ranma Futabakun crossover. Ranma leaves behind his fiances and amazon wife to find peace in his senior year of high school. Chapter two up.
1. Chapter 1

A Fresh Start at Komatane, Sorry About That

Disclaimer—I don't own 'Ranma One Half' or 'Futaba-kun Change!' and shall make no profit from either. So there!

Endings and beginnings:

Ranma walked through the gates of his new school. The current school year had started three weeks before and he was nervous about the new start that his mother had insisted on, in spite of him being a senior.

* * *

Nodoka had gotten her world view changed, witnessing the events of the demolished wedding. She had become a different woman, foregoing kimonos in favor of less conservative clothing. She kept her mouth closed unless Genma began to spout off. Then she would post an impromptu sparring match with her husband, katana a mano, until the man forgot his son in favor of saving his own skin. After the wedding, she had declared Ranma free of all honor debts and told Ranma that his honor was his own. Genma was eventually divorced and forced to resume his former clan name. This allowed her to finally inherit her clan's estate near Komatane High School and college and a fairly sizable trust fund. 

She insisted that Ranma move in and told him that the house and half of the trust fund's proceeds were his on his twenty-first birthday. Until then, she would deposit money into his account as an allowance and would visit on weekends to help maintain the place.

She was not moving out of her own house.

Ranma was told by a tearful Nodoka that she felt like she had been as bad as his father, in her hidebound tradition. He needed to make new friends and learn to be his own person. He found that on his twenty-first birthday that he would be the chairman of a very successful sporting goods and clothing company, if he wished it.

Ranma was really impressed and believed that reconciliation would be possible, now, with his mother.

* * *

So, the wild stallion entered the new, unexplored fields of Komatane High, hoping to graze knowledge in peace. 

Yeah.

Ranma stood in the principal's office, staring at the man's big round head. "Well, Ranma. Do you believe in Justice?"

A slightly taken aback Ranma replied after a moment. "Well, yeah. I am a martial artist and it is my duty and honor to protect those unable to protect themselves."

"Great! Because at this school we try to teach with justice. There are a few heroes around here that work for justice and your help would be most welcome!, should you stumble upon any. Injustice, that is."

Ranma shivered slightly. _'At least this guy isn't quite as off his rocker as Kuno. That big, round head, though shudder.'_

"Also, I am aware of your situation and it is not entirely unfamiliar to me. Our records are set up for both of your genders and here is a map of all of the hidden changing rooms to allow you to change into clothes appropriate to your gender of the moment. You 'will' be required to wear the appropriate uniform."

Ranma took the map and wondered to himself, _'What's going on? Its almost like someone else has a curse like mine.'_ "Okay principal Hirouin, my bank account should be working today and I'll get some clothes before tomorrow."

Hirouin the looked up at Ranma in the eyes, thoughtfully, "Ranma, knowing your martial arts abilities, do you think that Ranma-chan could be persuaded to teach a girl's self defense class in lieu of PE? I'll take care of the certifications. You would be allowed use of the faculty showers, which have lockable individual shower rooms, thanks to a grant from your family's business. It would also count as full college credit."

'_I guess mom's really tryin' hard to make it up to me.'_ "That sound's like a real good deal to me, sir."

"Good. Take the rest of today to get school supplies and uniforms…after you get a tour of the facilities. I have a university student teacher that will show you around and she has been assigned to be your tutor to help you catch up. I'm afraid that I'll have to insist that you do this due to your transcript from Furinkan. Kari! Please send in Shimeru–san!"

The pigtailed boy did a double take when a girl walked in, looking a bit like a mature Akane. This was Akane as a woman who carried herself with all the self assurance that the Tendo girl lacked. Ranma felt his face redden as he was looked at, assessed, and judged. "Hi. I'm Futana Shimeru. I or my partner, whose name is also Futana will be responsible for helping you any way we can to graduate. Principal Hirouin says that you're a multiple dan ranked martial artist. We don't have a martial arts club, but you might want to join the wrestling team. My brother, Futaba is on the team and I'd appreciate it if you could help him out, if you join the club."

"Err. I'll think about it. Two Futanas?"

"Yeah, we're cousins." She said with a smirk that caused an uncomfortable feeling in the back of Ranma's mind. "Let's go look around your new school."

As they walked about the school, Futana showed him the major points. _'Well, I've seen at least half of the secret room entrances. Looks good for keeping my secret. It's a shame that the only hot water in the school is in the locker room showers. Still, wearing a girls uniform a lot of the time is worth keeping everyone from knowing. Hey, not even pineapple head had this many secret passages at Furinkan.'_

The lunch bell chimes sounded and the halls rapidly filled with students going to lunch. He followed the student teacher against the tide of young humanity as he saw Futana do something that jolted him. _'Did she just grope that girl's butt?'_

A sharp crack to his cheek brought him out of his stunned state as the groped girl rounded on him with a cry of "Pervert!" His look of confusion turned to hurt as he saw the catty smirk on Futana's face.

"You did that on purpose!" Ranma said with irritation.

"Yeah! So what? I usually get the slap myself, but you represented too good an opportunity to miss. Besides, she was cute."

Ranma replied, "Okay, it may be funny once, but a sister of one of my former fiancées taught me 'Don't get mad, get even." With a slightly cold smirk of his own. "This will 'not' happen again."

Futana frowned slightly and nodded. "Fiancées?"

"Yeah. I had at least a dozen confirmed at one time and who knows how many more that just haven't found me. My Pops, lazy, shiftless bastard that he is, sold me to get food and sake for his fat stomach during the years on the road that he was training me in the art. My mom FINALLY got a clue and declared that all of the engagements had no honor, since she, as head of our clan, was not consulted."

"So you got your freedom, huh?"

"Yeah, all except for one who claimed I was her husband due to a stupid Chinese Amazon law that says that any outsider male who defeats an Amazon female is married to her and is Amazon property. To get out of that, I had to defeat the matriarch and Shampoo at the same time to convince them to leave me alone. That's where I finally got over my training about not hitting girls."

_(Ranma had finally gotten over his 'no hitting girls' attitude when his mother had tested his martial arts skills a couple of weeks after the wedding. She had proven to be as skilled her own way as Genma and just as sneaky. After he agreed to hit her back, they had several good sparring matches and his own kendo had improved by several degrees. She had also gotten him more comfortable with his femininity. He decided that he would be a tomboy, but a little makeup and the occasional skirt did look good on his female side, maybe even better than good_.)

"I got them to agree to stop chasing me when I offered to be an ally, should the tribe be attacked for whatever reason. I'm also a full elder. That was offered by the tribal council when the sister of my longest running fiancee sent them a video of my fight with the matriarch as well as some of my other fights. Now, they're asking me to be the**_ 'matriarch'_** of a Japanese Amazon tribe as soon as a location and the politics can be arranged. I'll tell you, though, dealing with those old women ain't easy. When three of them and the matriarch came to discuss a treaty, they insisted that I wear the same battle dress that their women warriors do."

Futana got a strange image of Ranma-kun wearing a dress. "I can't comprehend how bad your life has been, but I find what little I can imagine...disturbing."

"Hey, that's not even a fraction of what I could tell you. Now if you behave, it would be nice to have a friend. I don't have many of those, okay?"

"Sure." Futana bowed, getting one in return from a smiling Ranma. _'This guy's so nice, I'm about to change. Bad Futana, bad.' _She produced a barely perceptible frown.

"Ahh. By the way, I have a twin sister whose name is also Ranma Saotome. That's why I thought the coincidence odd, I thought my family was the only one that used one name a lot for boys and girls. She will be around as well. If you pull a stunt like that on her you might pull back a bloody stump, got it?"

Futana's slight frown deepened a bit, then her look became pensive, followed by a bow and a tentative smile. "Sure. Sorry to embarrass you like that. Can we start over...again?" Her thoughts had gone, _'He's willing to threaten me? But…he has a 'sister with the same name? I thought that anyone with our 'gift' was a Shimeru. Maybe we're not the only clan. I'll watch and see, he wouldn't be able to hide from someone who knows what to look for. Maybe she's cute.'_

"Okay." Responded Ranma with his first genuine smile, lighting his face like a floodlight.

Something about it caused Futana's insides to go all gooey once more and she shook her head to clear it, before sending her own radiant smile back.

Ranma saw this and thought _'Oh no. I hope she's not another one.'_ "Uhh. I gotta get going. Have to get ready for school tomorrow."

Leaving a stunned Futana looking out the open third story window at the pigtailed boy bounding off to the shopping district. _'Some of what he talked about sounded like a drug induced fantasy, but if he can do that?'

* * *

_

As Ranma roof hopped toward the shopping district, he pulled a cell phone from subspace and came to rest sitting on the parapet of one of the taller buildings. Pushing speed dial 1 Ranma was rewarded with a woman's voice on the other end. "So, Saotome, what have you got."

"Its going to arrive this afternoon. I know you've been thinking about this a long time, but please think again. You've seen my life first hand..."

The voice was cracking with emotion, "A week after you showed up, I began to contemplate this possibility. I want to be a MOVER in this world and will never do it as I am."

Ranma let his concern show in his voice, "I'll support phase one for you, but I want to wait at least six months to do phase two. I'll see you at the designated place in three days after school. Be careful and tell Kasumi-oneechan I miss her, and, not just her cooking. You two helped keep me almost sane the past year. I'll...I'll see you then Nabiki-chan."

Nabiki disconnected the cell phone and sat down, shuddering. _'Its finally going to happen, I want it, why am I so nervous?'

* * *

_

Later, Ranma walked out of a men's store with a shopping bag full of his trademark style chinese clothes and four sets of male Komatane uniforms. _'Well, I guess that takes care of my guy side. I guess I've put this off long enough.'_

He went into the unisex bathroom in an alcove off the street and emerged as a girl after taking care of his bladder. She looked around for the ladies clothing store that was listed in the literature from the school but did a doubletake when she spotted the ice cream parlor next to the target store. With a light, skipping step she walked toward the purveyor of cold, sweet concoctions.

After two oversized sundaes and three banana splits with lots of extras scammed from the defenseless male attendant, Ranma finally entered the boutique. By now school had let out and a few students were perusing the shelves. She began to browse the uniforms, one arm under her ample breasts, the other rubbing the back of her neck.

"What do you think your doing?! Showing your assets for free!"

Ranma jumped straight up, momentarily clinging to the ceiling before dropping lightly to the ground, her 'assets' bouncing around in a manner that would have hypnotized any males watching, if any had been watching. Before her were two girls, standing with mouths agape at the demonstration of agility. "Sheesh! Why don't you find a better way to announce yourself!"

"Well. A good looking girl like you shouldn't flaunt herself like that unless there's money to be made." Said the freckle faced blonde with glasses.

"Negiri!" Exclaimed the dark haired girl beside her. "She looks to be new here and you should be more polite. Hello, I'm Misaki and this is Negiri. Are you shopping for some Komatane school uniforms? Of course you are! Sorry. Are you a new freshman?"

Ranma was a little dizzy at the one sided conversation and responded after a pause to think on her answer. "Uh, no. Actually I'm a senior, but I'll be teaching self defense to the girls PE classes too. And yes, I am trying to pick out some clothes for school…but. Ahh. Err. I don't know how to pick out my size. Oh. My name is Ranma"

"Where did you come from, not to know how to shop for clothes, Ranma?" asked Negiri.

"Yeah I'm a little curious too." Added a bowing Misaki, with a slight blush of embarrassment.

"You see. I was on the road for years while I was trained as a martial artist and was raised by my Pops. So I'm a bit of a tomboy."

"You poor girl." Exclaimed Misaki.

"For a reasonable amount of yen, I can make that handicap go away." Said Negiri.

Misaki remarked, "Shame on you Negiri. We've just met her and already, you're taking advantage…"

"That's okay Misaki-san, I know someone a lot like her. And if I need your services I'll remember your kind offer Negiri."

"At least someone recognizes a true offer of help." Negiri said under her breath.

Ranma heard it and filed it away for later.

"Negiri, just go get that perfume you were after and I'll help Ranma-san here."

Negiri brightened and nodded, "Yeah, they have Windbreaker Number Two cologne, the one that smells like teen spirit, for 80 percent off. I can sell it at school for fifty percent off." She then trotted off with a smile on her face, doing a happy dance.

Misaki sighed, "That girl, knowing her, she'll probably argue the price down another fifteen percent. And they'll probably give it to her just to make her go away."

"Yep, sure sounds like my friend Nabiki." The two giggled to themselves.

"So…do you know your sizes?"

"Nah. That's why I was standin' here, waiting for a clerk."

Misaki smiled brightly and said, "I guess its my duty to help out my new upper classman and sensei to get ready for school tomorrow, I think I'll switch to your class as soon as its announced." She grabbed a cloth measuring tape, some random bras of different sizes and led Ranma into the dressing room.

"Okay, Ranma, take off that shirt and pants and lets have a look... I mean measure your sizes."

Ranma began stuttering, "Are y-y-you s-s-sure Misaki-san? Usually w-when I have done this in the past, I'd get pounded by one or more tomboys."

"Sure I'm sure. We're friends now, right? And friends try to help each other. Now come on."

Ranma stumbled mentally, _'Friends? I hope so. Please don't betray me.'_ "O-o-okay."

As Ranma pulled her shirt off and bent down to take off her pants jealous thoughts went through Misaki's mind, _'Ohmigosh, she's waaay bigger than me, perfectly shaped. How DARE she not sag with those.'_

She looked up to see Ranma's blue eyes staring at her. "Oh my! Did I say that out loud?" she asked, her face turning beet red.

Ranma smiled, "Loud enough." Misaki's inadvertent statement cheered Ranma enough to restore her courage to a level where she was comfortable with removing her pants, displaying a pair of boxers.

"You really are a tomboy, Ranma-san."

"Yeah, I suppose I'd best get some panties while I'm at it." said Ranma with a sigh of resignation.

Misaki took the measuring tape and reached around Ranma's back, getting a nose full of Ranma's generous cleavage and quickly pulled back to see the tape. "Wow, thirty-eight. And your waist…twenty-two…hips are thirty-six."(_AN: I don't do metric well_.) She grabbed a plain white bra and handed it to Ranma. "Try this first, put it around your chest like this, hook it and turn it around so the cups are in front."

When she saw Ranma was having trouble, she grabbed the bra from Ranma and picked a bra two cup sizes larger. This time, it fit. She helped the other girl get the adjustments made and Ranma looked in the mirror, bouncing on her feet, a bit.

Ranma backed away from Misaki and did a high back flip. "Well that 'really' helps, thanks Misaki. I didn't realize how much that was affecting my back."

"You can get some sports bras for PE and active stuff, They're the ones that look more like a small undershirt than a bra."

Ranma was doing some close in kata, getting the feel for how a bra fit when she landed on two plastic bags. The effect was like Teflon on ice and Ranma windmilled falling on her back looking straight up Misaki's dress. "Misaki? Why do you have a piece of paper with 'Futaba Shimeru' pinned to your panties?"

Ranma slid out and stood up, embarrassed, as was Misaki, judging by the redness of her face.

"Ranma, uhh, that's the name of a boy I like and that's supposed to act like a good luck charm to give me a chance at him."

"I may not be a good one to give advice, but why don't you just tell him you like him and ask him how he feels about you. That would have solved a lot of my problems a long time ago, if I'd done that. If he doesn't, then you know to look somewhere else, but if he does, that means a lot of time saved. I guarantee that I and my brother will be buggin' you til you do ask him."

* * *

About an hour later Ranma had a nice assortment of casual clothes and undergarments in addition to the required school and gym clothes. _'Its times like this that make me 'like' being a girl. I actually have a new friend or two and a way to get through school without the wrong kind of attention, or too much of the wrong kind of attention. This Futaba will have to like Misaki, she's such a nice kid as well as looking good, too. '_

"I gotta go home now, Misaki, Negiri, but I'll see you tomorrow at school."

As Ranma arrived at home, a delivery truck pulled up. Ranma landed in front of the driver with her load of shopping in each hand, which caused the driver's eyes to bug out a bit.

"You ever live in Nerima, kid?"

"Yeah. Once upon a time. Watcha got for me?"

"This is a special delivery from Fujiyama Expediters and I'll need your signature Miss…Saotome?"

"Yeah, its Ranma Saotome." She said as she took the clipboard and signed several sheets. Meanwhile the deliveryman used a hand truck to bring out a washing machine sized box with large biohazard emblems on all sides. "Thanks. Just set it down there and I'll get it."

The deliveryman's eyes got bigger as Ranma shifted all bags to one hand and lifted the box with the other, balancing it on her index finger. "See ya." Ranma walked through the gate kicking it shut whistling a happy tune up the drive to the main house.

AN:

I think that's enough for the intro. The box will come into play at a later time. Let's just say that Ranma has some petty revenge plans and honor debts of his own to fulfill. This will follow most of the timeline of Futaba-kun change. By and large, Ranma won't use his god-like martial arts powers except in practice or in other words as part of a kata. This is one story that I intend to carry to the end, but don't expect too frequent updates or long chapters. I could use a beta or two for some critique or ideas. If someone really likes the idea and thinks that they can do a better job, let me know. Maybe I'll let you have it, or not. I mainly want to see it finished. Thank you Trugeta for the beta checkand ideas.

Next time: First day at a new school and Ranma feels less alone.'Here's Futaba'

Ciao,

BorgRabbit


	2. Chapter 2

I hope I disclaimed enough in chapter one. Well, I don't own 'em.

Chapter two: Hello Futaba

Ranma-chan sighed, _'I wish Furinkan had been like this. Taking freshman English again is a pain, but that Futaba kid, Negiri and Misaki were there and it was kind of fun, not being hit by an eraser like Futaba. I can tell he likes her as much as she likes him. Of course, getting a good night's sleep made a lot of difference in how I feel.'_

Ranma was teaching a surprisingly large group of students in her self defense class. It was an overwhelmingly female class, as the unspoken purpose was rape, mugger and chikan defense. The real surprise was the small group of males. Some of them were just small, willowy, fearful, openly gay, or in one case openly 'admiring' her body.

She spoke with several of the boys and found that they wanted to defend themselves from bullies who picked on them for looking weak or just different. They felt that the male teachers were little more than bullies themselves and looked to her for hope that they could learn without the humiliation that male coaches would heap on them. Some of their stories had her on the verge of tears. _'I am NOT going to cry! I REFUSE to cry!_' she thought as a traitorous tear ran down her cheek after one poignant story.

The boy that she thought was leering at her was disturbing and flattering at the same time. Planning to have possibly violent words with the boy, _'Haruka, I think_.', the boy in question spoke, "I'm Haruka and I am a girl, pulling down a turtleneck collar to reveal the lack of Adam's apple. I'm here not just because you're possibly the most beautiful woman in school, but because I think that you can help me improve my own martial arts. Don't worry, I already have a girl that I am madly in love with." Looking Ranma up and down, "Still, I'm not blind to the scenery."

Ranma noted to herself that PE would be very educational for the cross-dressing lesbian and she wouldn't have the energy to leer at her in class.

She then had her students perform the warm up kata that she had taught at the beginning of class as a cool down. This gave Ranma-chan a chance to go to the staff showers to change and change again. After drying and leaving the area through a secret passage to the men's restroom, happily male for a bit, he faced a urinal. _'Man! That four liters of watermelon juice from Negiri's bet is really hitting me.'_ He smirked broadly, facing the duration as his kidneys worked overtime. _'That Negiri is so much like Nabiki, but she split the winnings without weaseling out. Nabiki would have screwed me out of it, some way. She said that everyone needed to learn to profit from their talents. I think I'll take her up on charging admission to my morning workout before school at the soccer field. Yeah, I won't freeload mom's allowance. I can also repay Biki's help for the last year. She and Kasumi deserve to go to a good college though Biki's going to an extreme to be able to compete in business.'_

While Ranma purged his system of the watermelon juice and pondered his changed fortunes, he noticed Futaba enter the restroom in a furtive manner, clutching a magazine to his chest. The younger boy entered a stall and the flipping of pages began to compete with the sound of a stream of liquid hitting the back of the urinal.

Ranma heard a cry from Futaba's stall and prematurely ended his session with the porcelain receptacle when the boy crashed through the door of the stall. Ranma saw the kid's hair turn green and zipping his pants, rushed to Futaba's side, rolling the boy over.

"Oh crap! Another Jusenkyo victim, poor kid. Oh Kami-sama! He's burning up with fever." Ranma began hitting some anti-inflammatory pressure points with ki enhancing the effect of the shiatsu. The unconscious girl's moans began to calm down. "Thank the kami that Tofu-sensei was willing to teach me the Healing Shiatsu Martial Arts."

The girl began to groan, bringing her hand to her head as if her head was in great pain. Ranma quickly moved to support her in getting up. She glanced into the mirror over the lavatory, looked at Ranma and then behind them at the stalls. Then she turned her shocked attention to the mirror and spoke in a sweet soprano. "Wha…What is this?" Futaba-chan then pulled open her jacket and shirt, staring at herself. She pulled down her pants to her ankles continuing to stare in numb shock. "What am I?!!"

Ranma said, "You mean you didn't know about this?"

The new girl just shook her head and continued staring.

'_Her hair is really green. Amazon?'_ At this point Ranma quickly searched the room with his eyes, looking for water puddles or rivals. Finding none, he thought, If he got splashed, that fever might have evaporated it. Well, better let him know my secret. The kami know that no one deserves the shock and humiliation I went through. "Futaba. Look at me! I know what you are going through."

"How could you? No one I know changes into a girl!"

Ranma tiredly replied, "Yeah. Someone you know does. Look at me. Don't look away." He moved between the green haired girl and the mirror and ran some cold water over his hand, never taking his eyes from Futaba's. Ranma-chan saw Futaba become even more shocked, though she thought the other girl took it well, not having passed out, just a little red dripping at the corner of her nose. "I've been like this for a couple of years now and I want to tell you that you don't have to go through it alone. We have to find out how this happened." Ranma tightened her belt. "I'll be there with you to explain it to your family too. I found that I could have avoided a world of grief by bringing it into the open right away. Now why don't you get your clothes back…"

Ranma was interrupted as the wrestling team captain and two team members walked in on the two girls. With a shout of "Girls!!" The captain and one lackey leapt at them while the third took himself out in a spectacular nosebleed. Ranma-chan leapt high in the air astraddle the big guy's neck, hitting the backs of his knees with her fists. She burned up her momentum by throwing the huge young man spinning into the air to come crashing down. Futaba had reacted instantly, herself, literally leaping from her pants, throwing the other guy to the floor and doing an elbow smash on his head. She then took off running clutching a magazine to her chest. She ran through the door, across the hall, smashing through the glass window to land lightly in the yard. Ranma followed hot on her tail realizing that Futaba's panic was clouding her mind.

'_Shit, he's flashing everyone on the school grounds. I gotta get this under control.'_ As they rounded the building, going behind a hedge and out of general view for the moment, Ranma-chan grabbed Futaba by the waist and leapt through the infirmary window. Thankfully, it was unoccupied.

Ranma held the shaking neogirl by the shoulders and said firmly, "Calm down Futaba, why don't you lay down on that bed and cover up. I have to go get my pack and have something you can wear until we get this figured out, okay?"

Futaba finally found her voice again, "Ranma-san, I don't know why you decided to help me, but thanks." She lay down and pulled the blanket over herself until her body and head were completely covered. She continued to shiver, though.

"You wait there now. I'll be right back." Ranma said as she ran some hot water in the sink. _'More hot water besides the showers.'_ He checked the hall way and ran off to his locker to get his school pack.

Coming back, Ranma halted and jumped up to cling to the ceiling when he saw Misaki between him and the infirmary. She halted on hearing movement in the clinic.

"Oh. It's you!" came the voice of the wrestling team captain. The outburst was followed by the three team members bursting out the door. "She's got to be here somewhere, come on!" The big guy rushed down the hall followed by his subordinates.

Misaki then, timidly, crept into the room for a moment and came out a bit later wearing a full face blush.

Ranma decided it was time for him and Futaba to get the hell out of dodge and slipped in as soon as Misaki was out of sight. What he saw was a male Futaba putting his pants on. "What happened. Did you use hot water to change?"

"No. I just dozed off and when I woke up I was a boy again and my pants were setting on this stool."

"Yeah. I guess somebody really likes you."

"Uhh. Whoever it was even sewed up the rip in the crotch."

Ranma had to reply to this, snickering, "Looks like true love to me."

"What do you mean by that?"

"I won't tell…yet. Come on, I'm going to your home, if you change again, it'll help to have backup."

"Thanks, though I don't really know why you would, or should go to all this trouble to help me."

"Hey, just chalk it up to my martial arts empathy. Now show me where you live. If your folks aren't understanding, you can stay at my house."

* * *

As the two boys entered the house a man, in a mustache came out of the kitchen. "Futaba. Who's your friend? Is he staying for supper?"

"This is Ranma Saotome. He just transferred to Komatane as a senior, with his sister. She's teaching a self defense class at school and I'm going to try to talk him into helping me with my wrestling."

Futana observed from a shadow in the hallway, but Ranma sensed her presence and recognized her aura right away. "Futana, why don't you come out, I'm not gunning for you."

"I must say, Ranma, I wasn't expecting to see you here." the black haired girl said .

"Well, Futaba and I had quite the adventure, which is part of the reason I'm here. Is Mrs. Shimeru here?"

Mr. Shimeru smiled and said, "She's at work and won't be home until dinner time."

"I guess this will have to do." Ranma said in a serious tone. "Futaba, I don't know if what happened will happen again, so I'll have to demonstrate…okay?" The boy nodded nervously. Ranma had been very convincing on the way home and offered to reveal his own secret to show support. "Futaba, could you bring in a bowl of hot and cold water?" The boy ran into the kitchen.

"I suggest that you sit down for this. I assure you that it has bearing on our little adventure today." As they sat down, Futaba brought in the bowls and set them before Ranma.

"A little over two years ago, my Pops and I were at our last stop at the end of a ten year training trip. It was supposed to be an ancient martial arts training ground. The place was called the Pools of Sorrow, or Jusenkyo, and many people and creatures had drowned in the springs that dot the landscape. Falling into a pool would leave a person with a condition, depending on what drowned in the pool.

"My pops and I fought, using bamboo poles that stuck out of the springs as platforms to attack each other from. I got the first hit in and knocked him into a spring, it was shonmaoniichuan. When he leapt out of the spring, he was changed into a giant panda. Let me tell you, I was surprised as hell. He didn't realize what happened and took advantage of my shock and knocked me into a different spring."

Noticing their skeptical looks, even Futaba who had seen him change, he decided that it was time. "I see you need proof. Watch closely." He placed his hand into the bowl of cool water past his wrist. She looked at Mr. Shimeru and Futana, expecting shock, but was surprised to see such an intense look of curiosity mixed with something that resemble hunger.

Mr. Shimeru hesitantly asked, "Does anything else cause you to change?"

"No. Hot and cold water are the triggers for change."

Futana shook her head and said, "Ranma, You are so…HOT." It was Ranma's turn to be surprised as Futana began to shift into a somewhat handsome blond…man…

Futaba noticed, really noticed Ranma's female form for the first time and began to change as a tinge of red hung from his nose. Soon he was the beautiful green haired girl again.

Ranma wondered, _'What the hell have I gotten myself into?' _"Can someone explain to me what is going on?"

Mr. Shimeru shouted "Oh! My baby is now an adult. Your mother will want to fix up some red bean rice for supper!"

"Dad! What is going on? Why am I a girl and what is Futana doing as a guy?" Futaba asked in a tone that held confusion and anguish to equal parts.

Futana tore his eyes from Ranma who looked about to bolt until she heard Futaba's anguish.

Ranma said, "I know I'm not family, but I'm curious just like Futaba here."

Mr. Shimeru's eyes began to grow large and glow with specular lights, "Son, it is our genetic composition to switch gender when we get sexually aroused or are under great stress. Didn't you know?"

Futaba-chan shouted, "No I didn't know."

"Well, son, I'm the one who gave birth to you. We've never really hidden any...thing. Oh, I'm so sorry. We have to hide our family secret from society out of fear for what might happen, and I guess our deceit for the world hit you too. I'm sorry. Can you forgive us?"

Futaba-chan had tears welling up in her eyes. "Dad, I think that something this big could have had enough priority that you could have made sure I was prepared! For kami's sake! I was running naked across the school campus!" Now real tears were running down the cute girl's face. "C-c-come on Ranma. I'm coming over to your place for a few days. Thank you for your offer. Dad, Futana...tell mom that I can't forgive you right now and need some time alone."

"Don't you think that you're taking this a little too seriously, Futaba?" asked Futana.

"Didn't you hear me!!! I was running naked, being chased by hormone driven boys. It was humiliating! I could have been r-r-raped..." Futaba broke down into sobs, as Ranma-chan put her arms around Futaba and glared at Futana.

"Futana, you are acting as insensitive as my Pops and would be in for a world of hurt if Futaba didn't need someone who understands."

Futaba's father...mother...whatever fell onto his knees and began to sob and fountain like someone else that Ranma knew. "I'm sorry. Please forgive me. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry."

Futaba-chan turned her eyes away from her father... mother...and said quietly, "Can we leave, Ranma-san?"

"Sure." Ranma gently picked up the taller girl. "I think that this can be worked out, just give Futaba a couple of days to get over the feeling of Be-Tray-Al. That's what Futaba feels, even if it is only simple negligence. I'll give you my address and phone number. We'll talk. I've decided to be Futaba's advocate, which means helping the whole family come to terms with the stupidity that caused this." With that, the two girls were gone. A piece of paper with writing on it drifted down to the carpet.

* * *

Ranma and Futaba were both male and walking down the street a few blocks from the Shimeru's home when Ranma turned to the obviously depressed Futaba, "Hey, don't be so down and depressed."

"Why not? I just found out that to the overwhelming majority of the world, I'm a freak. Misaki will never accept me. And, even if she did, we could never have children. She's a girl and I could never be…you know, that way with her. I would have to find a man or one of _my kind _to have children. How could I have been so blind growing up. All of my ideas of what men were supposed to be like came from my schoolmates, when I should have been taught about my heritage at home. Now I have to learn to _be_ a girl."

Ranma could taste foot, but he felt that it had to be said, "Hey, I can at least help you to be a tomboy. There will be no freaking doubt that you are a woman, though when you start having periods. If you're like me, you'll be locked for a few days. Oh boy! I never thought I'd have to go over this with another guy!"

"Thanks again, Ranma, I just know that Futana would have been the one responsible for my 'girl' training, She's such a lech."

"Yeah, I know. She got _me_ slapped when she groped a girl at school. Here we are. This is my house."

Futaba stared, the gate, wall and partially hidden house up a drive screamed wealth. "This. This is your home?"

"Yeah, it will be, when I turn twenty-one in three years or so. Come on, I'll show you your room."

As they entered, Ranma sensed the presence of his mother, so he shouted out "Tadaima."

This brought Nodoka out of the kitchen where the smell of food made it feel like a home. Ranma spoke, "Mom. Could you help me polish my cooking? That smells too good to just wait for your visit."

Nodoka paused, "Of course, Ranma. Who is your friend?"

"Mom, meet Futaba. He may be staying here a few days until he can work something out with his family."

"Why? What did they do?"

They sat down to their meal as Ranma described the day that he and Futaba had had.

* * *

AN: That's about 3k words, about what my target is for chapters. Based on some responses regarding pairing requests, I've decided to poll from a limited group. If Futaba gets the most votes, please suggest how this would be feasible without forcing a gay relationship, as Futaba is mentally a boy, since he missed out on the true facts of life for the Shemale clan. The others on the short list are Nabiki, Negiri Shusendo, Kurin Shimeru, and Misaki. Available modifiers are Nyannichuan, Nannichuan (maybe) and instant Nannichuan, and Misaki would have to be happily paired with someone for Futaba to work. I am not against gay relationships, but one is not in the cards for this story. To me Ranma to Misaki, Negiri, Nabiki, or Kurin is possible hetero. Any more info would just give too much away, so ciao for now, I'd like to thank Trugeta for helping with beta checks.

Wes


End file.
